


Surrender

by Isla_Bell



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Heartbreak, Mentions of Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Break Up, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sherry and Jake in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Bell/pseuds/Isla_Bell
Summary: Sherry hasn't seen Jake since he disappeared from their bed in the middle of the night. He is located two months later injured in a hospital. Sherry is sent to retrieve her partner and the pair are forced to face each other and their demons as they figure out the future of their relationship. Part TWO coming soon!
Relationships: Sherry Birkin & Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to shift my writer's block by writing these two in a slightly different type of relationship. Titled after the song by Natalie Taylor. I'm also terrible with tags and summaries.

Of all the things Sherry hated most about hospitals, it was the smell that came top of the list. The too clean chemical scent that stung the back of her throat and made her heart beat just a little too fast. Her breathing was shallow as she stepped from the elevator and passed the double doors leading to the ward she'd been instructed to report to. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket to double check the details in her email. She could hardly believe that after two months of zero contact _this_ was how she'd find him again.

As she approached the room Sherry felt nervous, although she wasn't sure why. _He_ was the one who disappeared without a word, going back on his agreement to stay within the United States until certain security concerns were under control... breaking his promise to her...

Anger began to uncoil within her, and Sherry was relieved. If she had no choice but to face him she _wanted_ to be angry. She opened the door and stepped inside without so much as knocking.

Jake Muller was hunched over on the edge of his bed, lacing up his boots until Sherry cleared her throat loudly. He glanced up, his eyes alert and bright until he realised what was happening. His brow furrowed into a scowl and Sherry could almost hear the internal cursing he was surely spewing in his mind. Because Jake rarely swore in front of her, he'd been surprisingly gentlemanly like that.

Sherry shook the thought from her mind as she made sure to keep her expression impassive. She was here for work, she had a job to do. Nothing else.

So when Jake barely managed to hide the groan in his throat as he sat upright, one hand coming to his side to cradle what Sherry had been told were cracked ribs, she wasn't sure if she felt sympathy or a sense of satisfaction. It would serve him right to learn the hard way. Jake Muller was _not_ indestructible nor did he always know what was best.

"So what, am I under arrest or something?"

Jake kept his eyes fixed to the wall as he spoke, ignoring the way Sherry's eyes roamed over him. He was a mess. One side of his face was swollen and covered in stitches, his hands and knuckles were bruised and covered in scratches. He was glad she couldn't see what was beneath his shirt, although he imagined if she was here on her bosses instruction than she already knew what state he'd arrived in.

He'd taken for granted how quickly they'd send someone out to retrieve him. He also hadn't expected it to be her.

But of course no one knew that their partnership had ever been anything more than professional. Or so he assumed.

"Or something," was Sherry's reply as she slid her hands into her jacket pocket, "So have you been discharged or were you planning on just disappearing."

The word _again_ went unsaid, but they both heard it clear as day. Jake hissed between his teeth. He didn't want to admit that he'd planned on swiping some pain meds and getting the hell out of town before anyone could find him. Mission aborted, it seemed.

His silence answered Sherry's question. "Of course," she sighed. Jake braced himself and waited for it. The lecture, the questions. The fight he'd tried to avoid that night by simply leaving before it could be had. In a way he'd been trying to save them both the pain, but perhaps he'd just made it worse.

Instead Sherry picked up the paperwork and flicked through, leaving Jake teetering on the edge of the hard plastic bed. Neither spoke until the folder was tossed back down and Sherry shrugged, "I don't see why we can't leave now. No point spending another night here." She turned to open the door, peering into the hallway before glancing over her shoulder to where Jake was still sitting. "Well?"

For a moment Jake was unsure of what to do next. He wasn't exactly desperate to spend another night surrounded by fluorescent lights and beeping machinery, but he also knew following Sherry out the door would lead to a conversation he did not want to have. And who knew what else was waiting for him. Technically he was a criminal on the run from the government. Would he end up swapping a hospital bed for a cell?

Sherry fixed him with a stern look before rolling her eyes, "It's just me. We've got a place to stay for the night and then I'm to escort you to the airport. As far as anyone knows you went missing after doing some reconnaissance following a tip from an old friend, which your arrogant ass decided you could do alone."

Jake blinked. So... he wasn't a wanted man?

Also Sherry had lied. For him. To protect him.

Now he felt all kinds of shit, none of which caused by the mild concussion.

He stood, wavering a little on his feet. Either Sherry didn't notice or she didn't care since she pulled open the door and walked through. Jake followed, aware of the looks he was getting in his torn and bloodied clothes. He kept his eyes forward and tried not to look at the woman he'd caught up with. He'd almost forgotten how feisty she could be, the blonde hair and blue eyes hid one hell of a badass-

"What? What are you smiling at?" Sherry snapped.

Jake didn't realise his mouth had begun to turn upward into a wistful smile until he spotted the frown on Sherry's face. He didn't think she'd appreciate his reasoning so he shook his head and shrugged, opting for stoicism.

Sherry could feel him getting under her skin already. Jake could be the epitome of boyish charm, he had a way about him that made his carelessness and sarcastic wit endearing. But he could also be just as infuriating. It had been this unpredictable mix of sweetness and caring alongside his ability to radiate danger that had broken through Sherry's attempts to keep her feelings purely platonic. As they stepped back into the elevator she'd exited only ten minutes prior she couldn't help but remember the first time she'd let herself give in to those feelings.

Oh, it had been a slippery slope right into trouble. But damn, she admitted silently, it had been worth it.

Sherry hadn't exactly had much experience with an intimate partner, and she'd guessed from Jake's age and lifestyle that perhaps he had hadn't either. That hadn't stopped their first time together being the most incredible experience she'd ever had. He had kissed her so fiercely she thought she would pass out from lack of breath. His hands had pressed her hips into the bed as he ground into her relentlessly, his mouth never leaving her skin as he licked and kissed her entire body...

The sound of the elevator doors opening brought her sharply back to reality. Sherry shivered as a blast of cool air hit them and was suddenly very aware of the fact that Jake was standing close enough she could practically feel the heat of his exposed skin. The sight of his bruised and cut arms had her remembering that she'd picked up a change of clothes and left them in the back of her rented car. Sherry didn't have much detail about how Jake had come to be in such a state and she resented the need to ask. For now it was a conversation for another time. Feeling a little unsteady Sherry led the way to where she'd left the car and mentally scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander.

Jake had always been her weak spot though, it was why she'd hidden the truth from her superiors. When the call had come in that he'd been found in a hospital on the edge of some country she'd never heard of, it had been a relief _and_ a concern. There would be consequences for him leaving the way he did, but as long as he pretended he'd always intended to come back hopefully it'd be little more than a slap on the wrist.

Sherry ignored the disapproving grumble from Jake when she pulled out the keys to unlock what was a decidedly boring, run of the mill vehicle. Jake had a thing for the flashier models. Something fast and shiny.

It was no wonder he'd gotten so bored with his life in America so quickly. With her.

Sherry pulled the bag from the backseat and handed it to him with more force than was necessary. Jake bit back the cry in his throat as pain shot through him and instead glared.

So this was how it was going to be? He thought. Fine.

"Fresh clothes." Sherry nodded at the bag, "I'll wait for you to change, they'll charge extra if I get blood on the seats."

Jake's eyebrows lifted as Sherry slid into the drivers seat and shut the door noisily. There was no one around, it was easy enough for him to get changed. But still, this level of pettiness wasn't something he expected.

He unbuckled his belt and kicked off the boots, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a matching long-sleeve shirt with a button up V-neck. It reminded him of the clothes he'd found in the locker room in china. He wondered if her choice in style had been on purpose, or perhaps a subconscious decision.

Jake threw the bag that now contained his old clothes onto the floor of the car and slid in beside her. Sherry started the engine and they drove from the hospital without a word. The town wasn't huge but the roads were still busy. Jake could feel fatigue settling upon him as the warmth from the heater filled the space around them, his eyes began to slide closed as his head came to rest against the cool window. Sherry shot him a worried glance. He'd been concussed, was it a bad sign that he fell asleep so quickly?

She reached across and nudged his thigh with the back of her hand, feeling uncomfortable that this was the first touch between them since...

"Wha-?"

Sherry pulled her hand back as Jake slid one eye open, looking simultaneously confused and annoyed. She gave a shake of her head and fixed her eyes on the road, "Just making sure you don't die on me."

Maybe it was the weariness or the strange dullness that pain can often leave you with, but for a second Jake smiled. "Aw, you _do_ still care super girl."

Sherry flinched at her old nickname. Two words could bring back so many feelings and stir up those she'd been trying to hide. Loss, anger, frustration... sadness. She opened her mouth to tell him not to call her that anymore, not after he'd abandoned her they way he did. But when she caught sight of the hazy look in his eye and the hopeful half-smile she felt her outburst slip away. She was still pissed and hurt and all the things a person could feel when they wake up to a cold, empty bed. But she was also inexplicably still in love with him.

"Go back to sleep," she told him flatly, unable to match his smile.

Jake did as he was told and was snoring softly within minutes. Sherry's hands gripped the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. She didn't want to fantasise about going back to life as it had been before. Their relationship had been as much a secret then as it still needed to be now. In fact, Sherry wasn't so sure their partnership was such a good idea at all. She'd have to put in a request for a new partner, which would mean explaining _why_...

If it got out that they were sleeping together, the daughter of William Birkin and Wesker's son, it would be a scandal. At best her reputation would be tarnished, at worst it might just prove that the freedom she'd been granted had been a mistake. And she couldn't even imagine who else could even handle working with Jake. Leon had been assigned to the new President's personal security team and Helena was just as headstrong and quick-tempered as the man beside her. And there was no way Jake would play well with the others, his disdain for the team had been obvious but overlooked considering his 'unique circumstances'.

No matter what, Sherry had to control herself. They just had to spend one night together and then take a flight home. After that...

Sherry looked to the sleeping man and felt her stomach drop at the thought of only having another forty-eight hours in his company.

After that, she would just have to wait and see. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning for implied suicidal ideation at the end. This is not a subject included in my story but could be interpreted as such, so here is a warning for anyone feeling vulnerable at the moment. It could possibly resonate with you in a negative way. If anyone still wants to read this story but is worried about the implications please do message me and I will walk you through the final moments of the chapter.

The sun was setting and the room was cold by the time they walked through the door. Sherry tossed her bag at the foot of one of the beds, thankful they'd been booked a twin room. Jake closed the door behind them and prepared himself for what looked like was going to be a long night.

"You can use the bathroom first." Sherry told him over her shoulder as she began to fiddle with a dial on the wall, one that would hopefully chase the chill of the air from the room. Jake hesitated. His head was cloudy from the medication and his attempt at sleeping in the car. Perhaps a hot shower and some space was what he needed. What _they_ needed. He'd been barely conscious when Sherry had nudged him awake, but he could still recall the look on her face when he'd called her super girl.

Jake entered the bathroom and flicked on the light. His hands shook slightly, although from what he wasn't sure. It could have been the weariness making him feel sluggish, the meds leaving his system... or the woman in the other who was feeling more and more like a stranger. As he clung to the cold edge of the sink he couldn't bring himself to look at the mirror, to take in the reflection that was finally as messed up on the outside as he'd come to realise he was on the inside. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised by Sherry's behaviour toward him. What Jake had done was cowardly and as much as he tried to justify the reasons for it on long, sleepless nights, he also knew he'd hurt her. Badly.

Jake began to undress as he turned the faucet and let the hot water of the shower fill the small room with steam. His body ached, his mind was unsettled. The water that splashed over him couldn't wash away the thoughts swarming him, but when he wrapped a towel around his waist and began to dry himself off he had to admit he felt a little more alive. He tried to figure out where to start with Sherry. An apology perhaps? But if he apologised it would mean admitting that what he'd done was wrong, and he still wasn't sure it had been. Just because something hurt like hell didn't mean it wasn't the right thing do.

She'd also have questions. Like, why did he leave in the first place.

Realising he hadn't anything else to change into Jake pulled on the clothes he'd been given to wear in the car and walked back into their shared room. He hadn't been surprised by the arrangement. He was under the impression Sherry was under orders to keep him in sight at all times. It was partly why he hadn't made too much fuss about coming back with her, not that he had anywhere else to go. If he went missing on Sherry's watch again it'd lead to nothing but trouble for her. Especially since she'd already covered for him once. But Jake also needed to know what was in store for him once they got off the plane.

Steam and the smell of cheap hotel soap followed him from the bathroom. Sherry was sat cross-legged on the bed, phone in hand as she finished off the email she was sending back to her superiors. She didn't even look up when Jake cleared his throat and told her the bathroom was free for her to use.

A whooshing sound from her phone broke the silence and she finally looked up, her gaze falling just behind him as she gestured for him to move to the empty bed.

"I'm fine." Sherry lied. Really she was desperate for a long, hot soak and a glass or two of something strong. But Sherry had her orders; bring Jake back. She didn't trust him not to disappear again.

Which also made her consider just what she was going to do if Jake refused to cooperate. For now she was sure he'd been taken by surprise when she'd appeared in his room, which was why he was still standing in front of her now.

"You can take a shower sup- Sherry. I'll still be here."

They both tensed at the almost mention of Sherry's old name. She stared at him for a moment, words bubbling up from within her that she'd spent the last two months supressing.

"You sure about that?" she eventually asked, her tone carefully controlled.

Jake mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to be a smartass, but from the look on Sherry's face he'd just kicked the hornet's nest.

"Look, where am I going to go? I'm being held together by stitches and morphine right now. You can take a shower, I promise I'll be right here when you're done."

Perhaps it wasn't quite the right thing to say, but Jake was beginning to feel a little attacked by the way Sherry was looking at him. And Jake's idea of defence was often to fight like for like.

Sherry slid from her bed, tucking her phone into her pocket as she walked toward him. As she reached his side she stopped, her eyes unusually bright and staring straight ahead as she spoke.

"You know, I think I've heard that somewhere before..."

Jake felt the lick of fire within him extinguish as she closed the door behind her. He remained frozen as the sound of running water filled the room. He closed his eyes tight as the memory of another night two months ago niggled at the back of his mind.

He could still see her now, sleeping soundlessly with her hair tousled and cheeks still a little red from their exertions moments before. Sherry always fell asleep so much easier than he did. Jake wasn't used to the feel of someone pressed against him at night. Even after their many, _many_ night spent together. For the first few weeks Sherry would often wake to find him asleep on the couch, or sat at her desk reading by moonlight.

"I don't sleep much." he'd told her when she'd propped herself up on her elbows, one long leg exposed from the sheets that she'd wrapped around herself.

Sherry knew he was lying, she could see it in the dark circles under his eyes and the yawns he would try to stifle throughout the day.

"You're no good to me half-asleep on the job," she'd scolded, "Talk to me. Aren't... aren't you happy?"

Jake had dropped the book in his hands and walked over to the bed, one hand gently stroking the skin of her thigh just above her knee. Sherry had shivered. Jake smirked.

"You're the only thing that's ever made me happy, super girl."

Those words had followed him since that night. Haunting him. Jake felt the crack in his chest that ached whenever he remembered picking up the bag he'd hidden in her apartment, "Just in case," he'd told himself. Sherry had stirred as he'd pulled the door closed behind him. He often wondered what would have happened if she'd woken. Would she have convinced him to stay? Would she have hated him just as much as she did now?

True to his word Jake was spread out on the bed beside hers when Sherry emerged from the bathroom. One arm was resting over his eyes, obscuring most of his face from view. Sherry took a second to really look at him, to take in the bruising and the bandages she could see from beneath the shirt that had ridden up his stomach. She wondered why he was still there. After all the trouble he'd taken to disappear, to remain impossible to track, why allow himself to be brought back now.

When Sherry considered that he may have regretted his decision she felt a tug of hope, something she swatted away quickly. She'd spent her entire plane journey telling herself not to forgive him, no matter what excuses he made - if he even had any.

She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. Apparently Jake could also hear it since he lifted his elbow enough to peer out at her, looking irritated.

"You gonna get that?"

Sherry checked the number on the screen, recognising it immediately. She knew if she didn't pick up she'd be left with a hundred voicemails until she responded. With a sigh she answered.

"Claire, hey..."

"Sherry! I didn't think you'd pick up, Leon told me you've been given a new mission."

Sherry silently wondered why her friend called if she hadn't expected an answer. But of course Sherry could guess. No doubt Leon had told her the objective of her mission too. Did State Secrets mean nothing now?

"Sort of." she replied.

There was a beat of silence and Sherry considered taking the call out into the hall. Her stubbornness kept her where she was. She didn't want Jake thinking she was bothered by his presence nor that she had anything to hide.

"Is everything okay?"

Another pause. Sherry knew Claire well enough to read between the lines. Was everything okay? Sure. Was _she_ okay..?

"Everything's fine."

"I see."

For a moment Sherry was glad to have at least one person in her life who knew her so well. She couldn't tell her friend the truth, that the man in the room who was pretending not to pay her any attention filled her with both maddening fury and heart-shattering sadness. That Sherry wanted to scream at him for being a liar and a coward, while also have him wrap his arms around her like he used to, his chin resting atop her head so perfectly because they'd seemed to be just the right fit...

"Sherry-"

"I have to go Claire. I'll call you when I'm home."

Sherry hung up the phone without waiting for a response. With nothing better to do she picked up the remote to the TV that was fixed to the wall and settled herself back on the bed. She could almost _feel_ the way Jake was holding back whatever comment he wanted to make. Not so long ago the two of them were in sync to the point that Sherry could often sense his moods before he'd walked through their front door. And Jake...

Jake had always known what she needed.

Although it didn't take a genius to figure out that Sherry was _not_ _happy_ from the way she aggressively flicked through the channels. Jake could take it no longer. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed, hissing at the pain as he gripped the sickeningly floral covers. He'd have the thought the government could have afforded to set them up for one night in something better than this two star dump, he griped.

Sherry shot him a withered look. "We're not here for a holiday," she snapped, "Besides, it was the closest available room to the hospital."

Jake realised he'd been grumbling out loud. The medication must still have him a little dazed, he thought.

"Sherry-"

"Don't."

Her eyes were fixed on the screen while her hand gripped the remote tightly, possibly to stop her from throwing it at his head.

"Are we at least going to talk-"

" _No_."

Static filled the silence. She'd finally run out of channels to flick through. Sherry threw the remote on the bed and turned to Jake. Her face was filled with anger but her eyes shone bright with tears she refused to let fall. Her pain was like a punch in the gut to Jake and he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Fine, you want to talk. Talk. What the hell Jake, just what the _hell_ did you think you were doing!?"

He thought he would have an answer. Instead he could only let his eyes drop as Sherry also placed both feet on the floor, her fists twisted in her lap as rage and hurt finally began to flow beyond her carefully controlled restraint.

"You just... left."

This time Sherry's voice was broken, pleading, as she finally allowed herself to ask for some explanation.

"You slept with me, you told me you loved me... and then you were gone."

There it was. The shame that Jake had been carrying for two months spoken aloud.

It hadn't been his intention to tell her. Neither of them had said it, but they both knew their relationship had already crossed too many lines. It couldn't last either. If they wanted to remain in each others lives in any way they had to stop before someone found out...

Jake had made his decision a few days beforehand. He would leave the home they'd been unofficially sharing... and they would take some space. Things were getting too intense. If they didn't break it off Jake knew they never would. _He_ never could. And that would ruin the life Sherry deserved.

He had intended to do the right thing. He'd been waiting in the kitchen, a glass in his hand that had been filled two, three... maybe four times as he waited for her to come home. He'd gone over the same speech in his head so often it was beginning to sound like nonsense.

Or maybe that was the drink. He wasn't sure.

Eventually he'd heard the turn of the key and felt a jolt of electricity run through him, making him sit up in his seat as Sherry appeared from the hallway. She threw her keys and phone on the side and grabbed a glass of her own before greeting him.

"You too huh," she'd said. Jake frowned in confusion until she picked up the bottle beside him and filled her own glass. Jake's tongue felt swollen, filling his mouth to the point that he couldn't speak.

"I swear if I have to hear the words ' _red-tape_ ' and ' _bureaucracy_ ' one more time I'm going to scream..."

Sherry's ranting had faded away as Jake sat frozen... and little light-headed. She'd kicked off her shoes and slung her jacket over the back of the chair next to his, allowing for the scent of her perfume to drift over him. Jake tensed.

He couldn't do it.

He _had_ to do it.

"Sherry..." he'd begun, barely audible as she vented. She'd paused and looked at him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with indignant fury at the injustice of her work. He'd loved her so much in that moment.

"If you're going to drink we should at least eat first, you know how you get."

She'd smiled, her shoulders relaxing as she let out a long groan. "You're right, I'm starving."

She'd padded over to him with bare feet, her blouse untucked from her skirt and unbuttoned just enough to reveal a hint of cleavage as she bent down to kiss him. Jake had felt the usual stirring within him. He pushed it down.

"You always know what's best for me." she'd mumbled against his mouth.

Jake hated himself. He'd hated himself then just as much as he hated himself now, with Sherry sitting an armlength away and still so far from him, she might as well be back in another country.

" _Well_?"

Sherry's voice was like a slap against his skin. Raw and exposed. What could Jake possibly have thought he could say to fix this? _I'm sorry_ just seemed so weak.

"You... deserved more than me."

Sherry blinked, take aback. She'd expected apologies and was ready to throw them back in his face. She hadn't expected the deflated look on his face, the way his shoulders slumped as he refused to meet her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Sherry wanted to keep hold of her anger, it was the only thing stopping her from curling up in his lap and just pretending that none of the last two months had happened. It was ebbing away as Jake tried to figure out how to explain the logic behind his decision to break both their hearts. He couldn't find the words.

Eventually Sherry could take it no more. Her fists opened and she clasped her hand tightly between her knees as she closed her eyes and dared herself to ask, not sure what answer she even wanted in return. Which would be better, yes or no?

"Did you even mean it?"

Finally Jake looked up. He didn't need to question what she was referring to.

He could lie. She would hate him. They'd go their separate ways as he'd planned.

Jake was tired of lies.

"I meant it."

His words were like a knife to her heart and what filled her with both joy and relief at the same time. She _hadn't_ been the reason he left. Sherry lost everyone eventually. Her life, her history... it was always just too much. Leon couldn't bare to think about how he'd abandoned her, Claire would try too hard to make up for her traumatic childhood. They loved her, but they couldn't stand to be reminded of their failure.

Jake had given her hope. That she _was_ lovable.

"So why'd you go?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Jake pressed the heels of his palms to his temples. His head was beginning to ache. He thought he was ready to face her, but he was still such a coward.

"I told you. You deserved more."

"More? More than being loved for who I am, for the first time in my life?"

"We both knew what we were doing was wrong. The conditions on us working together were _very_ clear. My status as an American citizen, _your freedom,_ they'd have taken it all away."

Sherry scoffed, "Since when did you care about your citizenship-"

"I don't! Jesus, don't you get it? It was never about me!"

Sherry flinched, rocking back slightly as Jake bit back the rest of his outburst.

"I don't believe you," she said into the heavy silence, "If you thought about me even for a second you could never have done that to me. I hate you Jake. I hate that you made me love you, and I hate that still do."

She stood from the bed, unable to stand being so close to him for a second longer. Her hand reached for the door as Jake asked her where she was going, as if they were in the middle of a normal conversation.

Truthfully she didn't know. She needed space, air... a moment to breath. She didn't bother to face him as she shrugged.

"I won't be long. And I think maybe... it would be best if you were gone when I got back. I can't do this Jake. I can't pretend that everything will okay, because it won't. I'll go home, I'll tell them the truth. Or maybe I'll lie and you can spend the rest of your life exactly how you want to; hiding away from your potential. Punishing yourself because it's easier than _facing_ yourself."

Jake was left open-mouthed at her cold, empty tone. Sherry was always filled with passion, with hope and an eagerness to do the right thing. It had been endlessly frustrating and overwhelmingly endearing when they'd first met. She resembled a shell of herself as the door shut noisily behind her.

Jake stood, half-tempted to chase her down and... what? Beg for forgiveness? To shout and curse that he was doing this all for _her_ , how could she be so ungrateful when _he_ was in pain too?

Instead Jake picked up the remote and launched it at the fuzz-filled screen. It bounced off and shattered on the floor. It wasn't enough. Forgetting about his injuries, not feeling the pull and tear of the stitches, Jake kicked at the set of drawers between the bed. The wood crunched beneath his heel, leaving him only satisfied for a second. Next was the lamp, then the bed was turned over and slung against the wall. Jake continued his tirade against the innocent furniture until his lungs burned and his eyes blurred until he couldn't see.

He fell against the wall, sliding down until he landed in an exhausted heap with his head in his hands. She wanted him to go. She hated him. She loved him. No matter what he did he would bring her pain.

Jake pulled himself shakily to his feet. He was a curse. His existence was a mistake that had cost so many lives than he could ever make up for. He had his father's legacy to thank for that.

It would make sense for him to just remove himself from everyone's lives... and let the world keep turning without him...

Sherry was strong, stronger than he was. She had her friends and a career that meant something. She'd be okay.

Jake wanted nothing more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foresee perhaps two more chapters for this piece, although I cannot decide on how to end just yet...


	3. Chapter 3

Sherry hadn't gone far.

She'd sat in the darkness of the car, her hands shaking as she reached for the key before pausing until she'd let out a frustrated cry and began beat the steering wheel in a fit of anger. She couldn't stop the flow of tears that had been threatening to break through since she'd walked into that hospital room. Sherry hadn't allowed herself to cry after she'd realised Jake had left her. She'd spent night after night in the sheets they'd slept in, refusing to acknowledge the wetness of her pillow in the morning. She went to work with a breezy smile and dismissed any questions with a laugh. " _He'd be back. It was a personal matter..._ "

Until she'd been called into the main office. It had been time to come clean and accept that he wasn't coming home. But when she'd been sat at that desk contemplating what to say to the woman with a thin-lipped mouth and knowing eyes, she couldn't say the words.

He would have deserved it, if he'd been labelled a wanted man and hunted down by the BSAA. But Sherry could just imagine the confrontation if they found him. She didn't want to think about what might happen and who might get hurt.

So Sherry did something reckless and stupid. She lied. She lied to protect the man she loved. The man who had abandoned her. She would deal with the consequences later.

But Sherry hadn't anticipated _this_. Having the report dropped on her desk with a photograph that showed Jake unconscious in a hospital bed, face bloodied and swollen. She'd been ordered to retrieve her partner and prepare an explanation for his disappearance and his injuries. So far Sherry could still do neither.

She couldn't comprehend what he'd told her. She deserved better? Jake knew Sherry's life would always be difficult, always filled with watchful eyes and restrictions. What Sherry had was a mockery of the freedom she wanted, but Jake could make her forget all that. The first time he kissed her he'd shrunk back like she might hit him. Sherry had seen the wounded look in his eyes when she'd stopped breathing, placing both hands to his chest instinctively as his hot mouth covered hers. But she had merely needed a second to realise what was happening.

The first time _she_ kissed _him_ , they both knew it would not be the last.

And so began the affair that, for the first time in her life, made her feel _alive_.

Which was why, when he left, she felt as though he'd taken a part of her with him. The part that could feel joy and hope for her future. She'd had no idea he'd felt otherwise.

It was as she wiped the tears from her cheeks that she realised they had never actually talked about what was between them. Besides that one night where Sherry had expressed some doubts that Jake wanted her, she'd been happy to float along in her bubble of happiness. Perhaps Jake leaving should not have been such a surprise. Perhaps she'd merely refused to see the cracks that had begun to appear.

And now she'd gone and done what she had hated him for. She'd walked out, pushing him away instead of trying to figure out what had gone so wrong.

Sherry stepped out of the car, shivering from the cold and the receding adrenaline. She checked her reflection in the window, seeing red eyes and pale cheeks. There was no way to hide that she had been crying over him. Deciding not to bother trying Sherry headed back toward their room, glad that there didn't seem to be another soul still awake at this time of night that she would have to pass with a fake smile plastered on her face.

No more pretending, she told herself.

Sherry entered the room they were supposed to share. She froze.

The beds had been upended and thrown to the walls. The set of drawers collapsed in on itself and glass littered the corner of the room.

There was no sign of Jake.

Panic coursed through her. If the room were just empty she would have assumed he had done as she'd asked and left. But considering it looked like he'd fought a pack of J'avo...

Dread began to rise, meeting her panic. She still didn't know how Jake had ended up in the hospital. What if he was in some sort of trouble? What if they'd been followed?

A sound from the bathroom caught her attention. Her hand went to her empty side. She carried a gun at all times, but hers was still in the glovebox of the car. Stupid, she thought to herself. The sound came again, clearer this time. A groan. Sherry edged forward with her hand outstretched and gently pushed the door open until it hit something behind it. A loud "Ow, fuck!" told her what was behind the door was no threat.

"Jake?" she questioned, her head appearing round the doorway.

 _"God damn..._ " Jake hissed as Sherry manoeuvred herself into the room. His legs were stretched out in front of him, almost touching the opposite wall as his back rested against the side of the bath. His hand were gripping his middle. That was when Sherry spotted the red smears across the sink and the off-white tiles.

"You're bleeding!" Sherry exclaimed as she knelt beside him, reaching out to inspect the source of the blood.

Jake flinched, feeling nauseous as his wounds stung with the movement. "I'm... fine..."

Sherry blinked at him as her face set into a hard frown. "And I'm a rubber duck. Don't be such a stubborn ass, let me see. Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

Jake clenched his jaw as he shook his head, "Just tore a few stitches. You got a med kit with you? I can do it, I've had worse."

Fighting the urge to argue Sherry carefully stepped over him and retrieved the bag that had been left in the middle of the room. She pulled from it a fresh set of bandages, some disinfectant and a needle and thread. All agents had enough training to be able to stitch up knife and bullet wounds. She didn't think Jake would allow her to help but he was in no position to do otherwise. She could always wait until he passed out from blood loss if he argued.

Re-entering the bathroom Sherry laid out the supplies on a clean towel and began to wash her hands, wiping away the blood on the ceramic as she did so. She could hear Jake's ragged breathing and realised he was going to need more pain meds, what was in her kit wasn't going to be strong enough.

She turned to find him struggling to pull his shirt over his head one-handed. Sherry stumbled as her eyes laid upon the fresh scars on his chest and shoulders. His side was covered in red and purple bruises which disappeared beneath the bandage he was now trying to peel free.

If he was aware of the shock he'd just given her then he was ignoring it. He also seemed determined to go ahead and redo his own stitches. Sherry knelt at his side once again, pushing his hands aside and trying not to react to the warm stickiness of his blood as she took over. Either the look on her face was enough or Jake was too weak to fight back, but he let her. His head rolled back against the cold bath's edge and he let his eyes close as Sherry got to work. Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep, but when he'd pulled the stitches at some point between kicking in the dresser and tossing the bed he'd begun to bleed, as he liked to say, like a bitch.

He felt the sharp sting of the needle and hissed.

"Sorry." Sherry muttered by reflex before biting her lip. She didn't want to cause him any pain... but she couldn't bring herself to feel too bad about it either.

"S'okay," Jake mumbled back, "I deserve worse."

Sherry remained silent for a moment before deciding to speak. "Maybe you deserve a good slap upside the head, but this looks like someone tried to kill you Jake. What happened?"

Wondering whether he had the energy to finish stitching himself up Jake considered telling Sherry it was none of her business. He also realised she'd probably stab him in the eye with the needle in retaliation, so he kept his eyes closed and gave a one-sided shrug.

"You know the business. It has its risks..."

Sherry considered what he meant. "So... you're back in the mercenary game?"

She tried to sound nonchalant but Jake could feel her fingers hesitate between stitches. He wished he wasn't so damn tired. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"Something like that..." he told her blankly.

Unsure of what to make of his words Sherry opted to say nothing. Her fingers quickened and she was soon pressing a fresh bandage over the wound. It would be a messy scar, one of many she thought darkly.

"You're all set. I'll go fix the bed so you can lay down."

Jake had almost forgotten the carnage of the other room. His eyes opened just as Sherry disappeared from view and he heard the thud and pull of the frame being repositioned in the middle of the room. Guilt and shame battled with his exhaustion. What must Sherry have thought to see the room like that, to know he'd been the cause?

Jake would never know how to explain to her just what he had been doing for the last few weeks. Mercenary work was far less shameful than the truth. And now she was out there cleaning up another mess he'd left in his wake.

He really was worthless.

Sherry reappeared at his side just as he began slipping into unconsciousness. Her hand pressed against his forehead and then his bare chest, checking for signs of a fever. There was no way he would be capable of flying tomorrow. Sherry made a note to send an email requesting a change of flight as she coaxed Jake to his feet and helped him find his balance against the wall. He moved steadily enough, easing himself onto the bed as Sherry shook out a crumpled blanket and covered his upper body. He was asleep within seconds, leaving Sherry to wash the blood from his shirt and hang it to dry over the door before using the towel to mop up the mess as best she could. There wasn't anything she could do for the shattered lamp or the destroyed dresser. She'd make sure the damages were covered when they left.

For now she could only sit on her bed, far too awake to contemplate sleeping as she watched the rise and fall of Jake's chest. It reminded her of the few nights when he'd fall asleep beside her first. She would study his face in the darkness, seeing the harsh lines relax and the shadow of an almost permanent scowl fade away.

She remembered one such night when she'd been unable to resist reaching out to touch him, her fingers lightly tracing the scar on his cheek as he slept. He'd woken with a start, eyes sharp and wild as his hand had grabbed hers and he'd rolled them both off the bed in a frenzy. As they'd hit the floor, his much heavier body pinning hers beneath him, Sherry had found herself too winded by the impact to speak. Jake's fingers on her wrist squeezed as he rose up, the other hand raised to strike until she'd finally managed to choke out his name.

It had been weeks until he would share the bed with her again. His guilt was unbearable to see. The bruises on her wrist faded within minutes of being released but Jake couldn't forgive himself for attacking her like that. In fact he'd barely touch her at all, always letting her make the the first move, treating her like she might shatter at any moment. It had been tiresome, especially since she was the only person in the world who was damn near indestructible.

Now that she really thought about, there were a lot of little moments like that. Moments when Sherry pushed too hard or Jake tried to put up a wall between them. One Sherry would always try to knock down regardless of his reasons. It was just in her nature to try and help. Although she couldn't be entirely sure her efforts were purely for Jake's benefit.

As Sherry signed off on her final email for the night she tossed the phone on the mattress and laid back to stare at the ceiling.

Of all the ways she'd pictured this reunion going, this was _not_ it. It looked like yet another long and sleepless night courtesy of the man beside her. The thing was... Sherry found she didn't mind as much as she should have. Perhaps it was his already beaten down state that had softened her. Or maybe she was finally able to admit that it had been unfair to expect them to live some warped _happily ever after._

Either way, Sherry had plenty of thinking to do to get her through the night.

* * *

Jake never did well waking in unfamiliar places. For the second morning in a row he woke to pain and confusion, made doubly so when he looked to his side and saw Sherry curled up with a pillow tucked between her arms. His confusion gave way to a far less comfortable feeling as he remembered just where he was, and why.

Sherry didn't move much in her sleep. For that he had always been thankful. He was such a light sleeper himself and the nightmares were always there. Sometimes he couldn't tell when he was awake or if he was still trapped in his dreams.

Jake tried to figure out what had woken him as he noticed the sky outside was barely brightening. He cast his eyes around the room, looking for danger in the shadows that had pricked at his senses.

_Zzzzt-zzzzt-zzzzt._

That... was a strange noise for a BOW...

Again, the same tone vibrated from somewhere by Sherry's sleeping form. Jake spotted the flashing light at the foot of the bed and realised it was her phone.

It continued to buzz. Jake wondered if he should wake her, the call could have been important. Or it could have been Claire again. Jake had never made his mind up about Redfield's sister. She didn't seem to have half the stick up her ass as Chris did but she did have a habit of babying Sherry in a way that would have anyone think the younger woman _hadn't_ just faced certain death to save the world.

The buzzing stopped.

Oh well, Jake thought. Voicemail existed for a reason.

Jake still found himself impressed by Sherry's ability to sleep through anything. She'd told him it was a skill she'd developed after years of sleeping with machines attached to her all night long and doctors checking on her every twenty minutes. She was a pro.

The conversation had been swiftly changed. Sherry didn't like to wallow, nor did she appreciate anyone's pity. Jake could relate.

Now he was wide awake with no chance of sleeping again, and his body was aching like hell. Gritting his teeth so as not to let out a painful groan as he sat up, Jake made his way to the bag Sherry had brought with her. Hopefully there would be some pain relief. Anything. A bottle of alcohol perhaps. He'd even take that fruity stuff she used to drink that made her taste like sugar and strawberries...

He pulled out a bottle of some standard looking medication, popped the lid, and swallowed two.

He then realised he was half naked. Jake spotted his shirt hanging over the door, cursing when he realised it was still damp. He didn't see another set of clothes in Sherry's bag. He'd never felt self-conscious before, not in front of anyone. But with his body wrecked like it was he felt unusually exposed.

"Jake?"

The sleepy, muffled voice took him by surprise. Sherry was up on one elbow, bleary eyes looking at his empty bed. Jake cleared his throat and saw her visibly relax when she realised he was loitering in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?"

 _Brooding. Sulking. Figuring out what the hell to do next?_ He thought.

"Nothing," Jake replied, "just needed some pain killers."

Sherry was up in an instant.

"Are you okay? Did you find them?"

Jake shifted uncomfortably as she made her way toward him only to stop as her memory must have caught up with her sleep-addled mind. This was not a typical morning for them. She remembered now.

Jake nodded and looked away as Sherry's eyes dropped to his battered body.

"You'll need to explain that," she pointed out, "when we get back. We... we can figure something out."

He frowned as he contemplated what she meant. So Sherry was still willing to keep up the pretence for his sake, after everything that had been said the night before. After he'd behaved like an animal and destroyed the room.

"You don't need to do that for me," he told her flatly, "I'll take the blame. Tell them I fed you some sob story about home, went AWOL. They'll believe it, you're too..."

"Naive? Stupid?" Sherry finished, although she lacked any true vitriol. She knew her weaknesses. They could also be her strengths.

"No, that's not..." Jake told her with a shake of his head before fading off into silence. He didn't want to fight again.

Sherry tried a half smile and waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. Look we can figure it out later. For now... what time is it? I'm hungry."

Sherry grabbed her phone to check the time, frowning at the missed notification. Jake didn't ask what it said. Instead he tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt when Sherry slid the phone away with a sigh.

"Looks like our flight has been rebooked..."

Jake didn't know what to think. He was relieved that his return to America had been delayed, but that also meant more time alone with Sherry.

More time to talk. To wait for Sherry to remember that she hated him again.

"I don't think this place has room service. Do you... want to go find some place to eat?"

Jake stared for a moment. She was talking to him as if last night never happened. As if everything was _normal_. What was going on?

"My shirt's still wet."

His voice sounded so lame and pathetic. Like a child. Sherry tapped her lips in thought as she remembered the only other shirt he had to his name had been ripped to pieces and was just as bloody.

"Right. Well I can go fetch us something. Be back soon?"

Jake nodded as she picked up her jacket and made for the door while trying to straighten her hair with her fingertips. Was this real? Was he still dreaming. It was the only explanation.

But no. Everything in dreams was always a little off. Everything here felt real enough. Perhaps Sherry had fallen into some state of denial. Why else would she not have continued tearing into him, unless his little display last night had proved himself too pathetic to even deal with anymore. That was more likely.

Sherry was gone without a backward glance and Jake was left alone. Again.

He decided the only thing to do while he waited was to try and tidy some of the mess he'd made. He began to pick up the broken glass and dropped it in the bin.

That was when he heard it. A muffled thud and the sound of heavy footsteps. Jake's senses were on alert immediately.

There was someone outside the door.

And then another sound, one that made his blood run cold and his heart drop. A scream.

Sherry's scream.

The door was flung open before he could react. Five bodies filled the room with guns raised and voices yelling in a language Jake knew too well. One of the men who was dressed in a smart grey suit dragged Sherry into the room, slinging her at Jake's feet. He didn't have time to react when he saw the wound in Sherry's chest. Her hand pressed against it as she looked up at him with frightened, pain-filled eyes.

She'd been stabbed in the heart. Any normal person would be seconds from death by now, but Jake could see the skin beneath her fingers already stitching itself back together.

 _Lay down. Play dead._ Jake tried to plead with Sherry silently. He knew these men. He knew why they were here. And he also knew if these dealers who collected and sold BOWs to the highest bidder for entertainment realised what Sherry was, what she could do...

"Jake! My old friend," drawled the man who calmly wiped the blood from his hands on the bed covers. Sherry's blood. Jake felt the cold in his veins change to a coursing heat as the urge to kill and to maim overcame him. "You have been a difficult man to find. We almost lost you. What a relief to find you alive and... not so well?"

Flat grey eyes examined the bruises and bandages with raised eyebrows.

"Don't act so surprised Ivan." Jake replied, somehow managing to keep his voice low and steady. "It was your boys who threw me in the pit with that _thing_." Jake spat at the memory of being forced to fight in front of a baying crowd as BOWs were released from cages. From the corner of his eye he could see Sherry on the floor, motionless. Good, she was smart enough to play along.

"You knew the rules. I paid you upfront to bring me back something special for the night's game. You failed." Ivan crooned like a father telling off a petulant child. He raised one finger as he made his point, waving it at Jake who could still see the blood under the mans nails.

 _Keep him talking,_ Jake told himself. _Buy some time to think._

"I gave you the money back."

Ivan let out a low, throaty laugh. He was a large man, not particularly muscular but well-built all the same. He gave off the aura of a stern but loving grandfather. It was this charisma that had most people following his orders. Or his money, as was Jake's case.

"But my reputation would be in tatters. People come to me for one-of-a-kind entertainment! What do I do if people start to talk, huh? Ivan can no longer give them what they want." The man replied with a shrug as if he were merely selling wares at a market, not organising dangerous and highly illegal cage matches all across the globe.

"Not good for business, right?" Jake said with an empty smirk and a tilt of his head.

The man's eyes twinkled with warning, "Exactly. So you understand my predicament. It was nothing personal."

Jake waved him off with am icy chuckle, "Oh yeah, no worries. So you got your fight and your money, so we can all be on our way. Right?"

If the sound of several guns being cocked was any indication, the answer was quite obvious.

"I wish it could be so. But the men we had watching you at the hospital, they ran a check on the young lady there. She works for the American Government, yes?"

Jake didn't need to ask how Ivan had that information so readily. He was a rich man. And money was power.

"Which brings me to _you_ ," he continued, taking a few steady steps toward him.

Jake could smell the hideous cologne he was wearing. His expensive suit and well-groomed appearance were deceiving. Ivan was a man of wealth and status... but he was also a man who enjoyed bloodshed. Jake had let his guard down. He'd taken the job and the money without question in his bid to stay distracted. It was a mistake that might just cost him everything. Including Sherry.

"We could find nothing on you except for your recommendations from the mercenaries in Edonia. You had a fearless reputation, but were otherwise a ghost. I thought this was good. You are a man of discretion. Now I suspect you are a _filthy_ ," Ivan spat at Jake's feet, "double-crossing _infiltrator_."

He sensed the swipe of a gun coming toward him rather than felt it. He ducked, the gun missing the back of his head as he threw his weight to the side and brought his fist up to meet the gut of the man who'd attacked. The man hit the floor as two more reached for Jake. One of them was smart enough to aim for the bandage covering Jake's side. With a strangled yell Jake staggered back before another blow came down against his temple. Jake saw blood fill his vision as he hit the ground, hands gripping him tight to hold him there. But not before he saw Sherry jump to her feet.

The look on Ivan's face was astounded. He was not a man who was used to being taken by surprise. Sherry had kicked out the legs of the man standing closest to her, hearing his knees crack as he dropped to the floor. The sound of gunfire had them all ducking for cover as Sherry's target aimed wildly. Ivan was shouting something Sherry couldn't understand. Jake could hear him clearly as the ringing in his ears subsided.

" _Kill her! Kill him! God damn it!_ "

The man who had fired the gun was disarmed as Sherry brought her foot down on his head. The men holding Jake let go simultaneously as Sherry turned the gun to them. A bullet his one in the chest with a sickening cracking sound, sending him back into the wall where he crumbled into a motionless heap. The other was fumbling with his own weapon, shocked by the fact that a dead woman had just leapt to her feet and attacked them. Jake pulled himself up as Sherry fired once again, his attention on the man he'd left winded with a punch to the gut. A sharp blow to the nose with his elbow took care of him as Jake's eyes sought out Ivan.

"Sherry!" Jake barked as he pointed toward the open the door.

Ivan had brains. He'd ran as soon as the commotion began.

"Find something to restrain the survivors," Sherry ordered. Jake knew that tone, and that face. Before he could say anymore Sherry was gone, following Ivan through the door and down the hall.

Jake hissed, adrenaline still pumping through him as he fought the urge to chase after her. Sherry could look after herself, he knew that. But Ivan would have more men waiting outside, he never went anywhere without a small army at his side for protection. Jake picked up the discarded guns, tucking one in his belt as he checked the ammo in the other. Sherry could yell at him for disobeying later.

Aware of the burning in his side and the fresh flow of blood Jake left the room and headed for the stairway. They were only one floor up, thankfully. He could hear voices outside, yelling and car tires screeching. As he burst through the emergency exit that had been left swinging open Jake blinked in the morning light. They'd run out to an alley, the smell of rotten trash assaulted him as Jake looked around frantically. Sherry was ducking behind a large bin as two more men fired toward her. Their aim was sloppy, they were merely keeping her back while Ivan slipped into the backseat of a waiting car.

Jake raised his gun and fired just as the door slammed shut and the car pulled away. The men who'd so far not noticed his arrival turned their aim to him, allowing Sherry to lean out bin and take them both down as Jake dived back inside the stairwell.

He could hear the screams of the civilians who had witnessed the crossfire. As the sound of shots came to an abrupt pause Jake peered back into the alley. Sherry was at his side, breathing hard and face unreadable as she looked him over. Deciding he was in no immediate peril she gestured back toward their room.

"What did you do with them? We'll need to take them in for interrogation."

"If you'd given me a second I could have told you Ivan would have back up waiting." Jake replied, turning to run back up the stairs as Sherry followed.

"You didn't tie them up!?"

"I was a little busy making sure you didn't run straight into a trap!"

"Damn it Jake!"

They ignored the faces peering out at all the noise as they raced down the hall. Running into the room Jake took in the three bodies that remained. Two were dead, one still unconscious and the other had obviously come round and decided to make their escape. Sherry grabbed the lamp Jake had destroyed the day before and pulled the wire free, using it to bind the hands of their captive.

Jake leant against the wall, feeling woozy as the adrenaline finally began to subside. Sherry had already pulled her phone from her pocket and was watching him with a mixture of worry and frustration as her fingers hoovered hesitantly.

"Do it," Jake nodded, breathless. "Call it in."

Sherry looked at her phone, then back to Jake. "You are in one hell of a mess, you know that, right?"

With a shrug Jake felt a perverse need to laugh at his situation while Sherry frowned at him, eyeing the latest injury to his head with concern.

"What else is new?" he told her. "But Ivan... that asshole needs to be stopped."

Sherry sighed, bracing herself before putting in the call. Jake managed to make his way to the bed before his knees buckled. Sherry's voice was a blur to him as he thought about all the things that had led him here. There was going to be one hell of a shitstorm heading his way. They had two corpses on their hands and Jake had allowed himself to be involved in the sort of shady business his new employers would not appreciate being affiliated with.

But what was worse than that was the knowledge that Jake's attempt to protect Sherry would now probably ruin both their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many versions of this story, I may have to upload elsewhere with alternate endings! There's one more chapter to come, an epilogue I guess. This was only supposed to be a short fic to shift my block but, as usual, a whole new story started forming so I am having to exercise some self-control and not turn this into a long multi-chap fic like the other pieces I'm still working on. I may continue to write my alternate version and upload once it is complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the epilogue sort of turned into just another chapter... enjoy! Also I really recommend listening to Surrender by Natalie Taylor for this ending at least...

_Some time later..._

The sound of the coffee machines and the inane chatter of the people surrounding him was enough to have Jake on edge without the added knowledge that the person he'd been waiting for was late. He eyed the crowd, making note of anyone who looked even slightly out of place. The last few months had amped up his paranoia to a whole new level.

Finally the door opened and in strode a woman with red hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, dressed in ripped jeans and biker boots. A helmet was slung under one arm while the other was raised to greet him with a wave. Jake nodded back, pushing back the chair opposite him with his foot for her to take a seat. Claire breezed over, seemingly relaxed and happy to see him.

"You're late," Jake said flatly, "that bike of yours is going to waste if you can't get through the city traffic on time."

Claire rolled her eyes and placed the helmet in front of her. "Good to see you too, Jake. I had an errand to run first."

Jake bit his tongue and waited as Claire waved over the young waitress who had been eyeing Jake from the moment he'd entered the café. His sullen mood and clipped responses to her attempts to flirt had left her with a sour expression. She quickly scribbled Claire's order in her notebook and turned without a word. Claire raised her eyebrows at Jake, who merely shrugged.

"Jeez, is _everyone_ in a bad mood today or what?"

"Can we just get on with it. I've got places to be." Jake grumbled unhappily.

Claire sighed in defeat, realising her overly bright and cheerful persona was going down like a lead balloon. "Fine, fine. Here," she pulled a memory stick from her pocket and slid it across the table, "Here's the list of Ivan's clients. A lot of them have tried to disappear since he was taken into custody, courtesy of the BSAA."

Jake tried to keep the sneer from his face, "You mean your brother."

"Well," the woman nodded, "And... others. Anyway..."

Jake was barely listening as Claire gave him a brief overview of the last few months. Ivan had been captured a few weeks after his escape from the hotel. Surprisingly he'd talked after being offered a deal for house arrest in exchange for the details of the fighting ring he'd headed. Jake knew it would be no hardship for the man, locked away in a mansion bought with dirty money. It was a joke. Ivan could live a life of luxury whilst Jake toiled away in the seedy underbelly of city after city.

"-earth to Jake? Hello?"

"I'm listening," Jake replied, snapping back to reality.

Claire's eyebrows told him she knew he was lying. She slowly set down the coffee which had arrived at some point while Jake had zoned out and fixed him with a look that had him shifting uncomfortably. _Here we go_ , he thought.

"Are you okay? And I mean _really_ , are you okay?"

It took all his control not to tell Claire to mind her own business, although not in such polite terms. Jake hated the way she was watching him. People treated him like a ticking timebomb lately, or if they were out of disdain, like something to pity.

"I'm fine." he bit out, "Just tired. So can we hurry this up."

Claire tapped her fingers against the table, the sound getting on Jake's nerves. "You know, she's taking a big risk for us-"

"You think I don't know that."

His voice came out louder, more forceful, than he intended. The group of women at the table beside them shot him dark looks before Claire smiled apologetically. She leaned forward, lowering her voice.

"Of course I do. And this little act you've got going on, the aloof bad boy thing, you can knock it off. _Now_. I'm here because my mission aligns with yours. As does Sherry's."

"I didn't ask her to get involved in this." Jake hissed back, avoiding the steely blue of Claire's eyes. The very mention of Sherry's name was like a punch in the throat, making him feel like he couldn't breath properly. "She _shouldn't_ be involved in this."

"She's a big girl. I think Sherry can decide for herself what she wants to be involved in."

Jake wasn't sure if he was imagining the implication in her words. He slid her a sideways look, expecting to see judgement in her eyes. Instead she was watching him patiently. He could have ended the conversation there, taken the memory stick with the list of names and gone his own way. He didn't. Jake rubbed a hand over his head, idly thinking about how he needed a haircut whilst he cleared his throat noisily.

"So is she... how is she?"

Claire sat back, an almost satisfied smile on her lips. "She's keeping herself busy. I don't know how you two pulled it off but she's still working as an agent. Just got back from a mission in the middle east actually."

Jake nodded slowly, one hand gripping his knee as he thought of Sherry back in the field. "She alone? I mean, does she have a new partner or..."

"You know you could just ask _her_."

Claire barely flinched at the look Jake shot her. She'd dealt with far scarier things than Jake Muller in her life and at the heart of it, Jake wasn't a bad guy. A little lost, yes. Filled with self-loathing and regret, definitely. Even if he had broken her friend's heart she could see his own was still trying to heal.

"We made our choice-"

"You. _You_ made the choice. At least you had the nerve to tell her the second time though."

The hand on his knee clenched tightly. His retort was ready, his mouth eager to bite back sharply. Claire crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. _Do your worst_ , her expression said. _Because you know I'm right_.

Jake unclenched and let out a long, defeated sigh. Claire reached into her pocket and placed some coins on the table before picking up her helmet and beginning to stand, all while Jake kept his gaze fixed firmly on his feet.

"You know, I was worried when I first realised what was happening between you two. Not because of who you are, but because when Sherry cares about someone she'd do anything for them. To be honest I was a little relieved when she told me you'd left..."

Jake couldn't help the empty laugh that escaped him. Just what was she getting at? Not that he cared about anyone else's opinion on his relationship with Sherry, or lack thereof as it had been recently. But it didn't seem like Claire was finished, far from it.

"I hoped she'd get over you. But you never forget your first love. She's being reckless Jake, taking risks and making bad decisions. She's in pain. You need to talk to her, if only to give her closure. _Real_ closure. If you ever cared about her-"

"You just can't help but get yourself involved, can you." Jake snapped, just wanting to make her stop talking.

Claire paused, her hand coming up to fiddle with her ponytail as she thought. "You may be right. Sherry will always be that kid I needed to protect back in Raccoon City. What about you? What will Sherry be to you? Just a notch on your belt. A mistake. Another regret?"

Jake was surprised he hadn't cracked a tooth with how he was gritting his teeth. He remained frozen in his seat as Claire bid her farewell and disappeared from sight. Jake gave it a few moments, waiting for the sound of her bike's engine to fade before sliding the memory stick into his hand and leaving the café, stepping into the dull, dreary weather outside. He took a small detour on his way back to his temporary home, deciding the evening called for a liquid dinner. When he finally stumbled into the living room and dropped fully clothed onto the couch he hoped the days conversation would fade from memory. He'd spent the night in the company of strangers as he finished drink after drink at a dive bar, but it still wasn't enough to quiet his mind.

He rolled onto his side, groaning as the room began to spin. He pulled his phone from his pocket and winced as the bright screen came to life. There was a message, one he'd missed or ignored, he wasn't sure.

"Talk to her." it read. There was an address he didn't recognise attached.

Even in his alcohol infused daze Jake knew who he would find there. He couldn't go. He had a job to do, besides, what else could he possibly have to say to her? Sorry I almost ruined your life, let's be friends?

There was no way. No way he could be on friendly terms with her after everything...

Even if he did manage the whole friendship thing, the day would come when Sherry would move on and find someone new. Jake wouldn't be able to stand it. There was _no one_ out there good enough for her. Not anyone in the DSO or the BSAA or even in the entire damn country. And _especially_ not _him_.

Claire didn't know what she was talking about. It was best to just keep things the way they were.

So why he found himself staring at her name in his contact list, he wasn't sure. He had no intention to call, especially not when he was drunk and irritated. Jake closed his eyes and tried to put the phone away, only to fumble and drop the damned thing beneath the couch. He cursed, deciding to leave it where it had fallen until he heard a sound that had him rolling onto the ground and fumbling around on the dusty carpet in a panic. The sound of a voice made him freeze just as he found it, staring as he watched the numbers on the screen ticking by.

" _Hello? Jake? Are you there?_ "

Ten seconds... eleven... twelve...

_Hang up the phone_! His brain told him, _don't just stare at it like a moron._

" _Jake I'm worried, are you hurt_?"

_Damn it._ Jake groaned. He had to say something...

Her name left his lips with a croakiness that spoke of whiskey shots and a smoke-filled bar. He heard Sherry release a long breath as he told her he was fine.

Silence stretched on like a chasm between them. Jake's eyes were closed, he could see the way she would be holding the phone to her ear, eyes filled with worry that would quickly switch to anger. Or worse, nothing.

"I... didn't expect to hear from you."

Of course not. Why would she after almost six months, Jake figured. Would it be better if she knew this was a drunken misdial, or would it only hurt her more to know he'd never had any intention to speak to her.

"I dropped my phone."

"What?"

Sober Jake was going to have words for Drunk Jake in the morning, he thought tersely. God damn drink, god damn phone and god damn _Claire_...

"I er, I got drunk after seeing... you know. And I dropped my phone."

He was not helping the situation. Hang up. _Hang up hang up hang up_!

"Oh. So... this was an accident..."

Jake's mouth opened. His brain could not form the necessary words to worm his way out of this particular situation. Sherry sighed.

"That's okay. I'm still glad to know you're okay. You are, aren't you?"

Beyond the mounting shame and the discomfort this phone call had brought upon him, Jake began to feel something else building in his chest. A warmth he remembered from what felt like long ago. Something he would feel every time she smiled at him, or laughed. And it would grow into something entirely consuming whenever they were together, with Sherry wrapped around him and her head tilted back so he could press his lips against her throat and feel the heat of her against him.

Idly he realised she was calling him again.

"I'm here," he told her, his voice quiet and listless.

Whatever it was Sherry could hear, it was not easing her concerns.

"Jake, can we talk. Really talk."

Yes. No. Fuck.

Wait... did he just say that out loud.

If the poorly supressed chuckle on the end of the phone was anything to go by, Jake would guess he had.

"As you may be able to tell... now is not the best time..."

"Right. So... I'll message you in the morning, I guess."

The cautious hope in her voice stabbed him right in the chest. Jake pressed the palm of his hand against his eyes, watching the explosion of stars on his eyelids before he replied.

"I don't want to get you in any more trouble."

This time there was an edge of something bitter in Sherry's voice, "It's fine. I'm on leave until the end of the week. And Jake... drink some water."

Before he could respond the repetitive beeping tone told him she'd already hung up the phone, probably to stop him having time to change his mind. Not that there was anything stopping him from blocking her number and changing his own entirely...

Jake crawled back onto the couch and let out an achingly long sigh, his phone clutched in his hand as if he could hold her close for just a few moments longer if he didn't let go.

In his drunken state Jake couldn't remember exactly why he had decided they were better off this way. He knew there had been some logic behind it, but right now all he could think about was what she was doing right now. Was she laying in her own bed? Was she alone... she sounded alone. Why would anyone else be in her bed...

Because she was beautiful and kind. Smart and brave, his brain reminded him. And he... he was an idiot. Caught up in some self-pitying downward spiral where he couldn't believe someone like her could waste their life with the likes of him. He was selfish and rash. A killer. The kind of person who held money above all else in life. Until he'd met her...

Jake's thoughts continued on until he fell asleep, snoring loudly even when his phone chimed with a message he wouldn't see for a few more hours.

* * *

Two days later Sherry sat in the middle of a park where she fiddled mindlessly with the edge of her skirt, pulling it down over her lap every few minutes as she felt her nerves beginning to build. She wasn't sure if he would even show. He hadn't responded to her message after his drunken call and she'd wondered if he even remembered their conversation. Sherry hadn't followed him up with him. She'd decided that today would be the last chance. If he didn't show, if he blew her off once again without explanation, she would forget about him. She meant it this time. No more second chances-

"Sherry..."

A shadow appeared in front of her. Sherry felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into familiar grey-blue eyes. He had a new scar above his eyebrow and Sherry remembered how he'd stumbled from the blow at the hands of Ivan's man. Her ploy to play dead until she could safely act had been thwarted as she realised Ivan was there for one thing. To kill the man who was looking down at her with an unsettlingly blank expression.

"Jake," she greeted in response, standing up a little too quickly which caused him to take a step back even though the space between them was far too big for them to even come close to touching. Sherry assumed this meant no awkward, reunion hug. She was a little relieved.

"I'm glad you came." Sherry told him.

"I figured if I didn't Claire might actually kill me the next time we meet."

Sherry frowned questioningly as Jake shook off his comment.

"She just... had a lot to say, last time we spoke."

Not sure how to react but being able to imagine what Claire might have said left Sherry a little surprised. And if she was honest, annoyed. She was sure Claire was only trying to help but Sherry had told her not to get involved. But then if her friend was part of the reason Jake was here, finally, perhaps she could overlook that annoyance for now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask her to do that." Sherry told him earnestly.

"I know. You never needed anyone to fight your battles for you."

Even though the late spring air was warm Sherry still felt the urge to wrap her arms around herself and wished she'd at least brought a bag or a coat so she had something to do with her hands which were now crossed into her elbows as she chewed on the inside of her lower lip.

Jake was feeling just as lost and unsure of himself. It was hard to believe that nine months ago they could have been walking through a park just like this, not quite hand in hand since neither really did public displays of affection, but Sherry would probably walk close enough that their hands would brush from time to time and Jake would steal glances at the way the sun made her skin glow and her eyes a clearer shade of blue...

"How've you been since...?"

The question threw Jake. Since Ivan had stabbed her in the heart to get to him? Since they'd both been dragged through hell by her bosses, Jake narrowly avoided being charged for desertion and Sherry had to spend the next four months behind a desk until Leon somehow managed to get her reinstated as a field agent. He'd been given grunt work ever since, expected to earn back his position in the agency. Or, as was more accurate, used for the jobs no one else wanted. It had driven him insane until Claire had shown up with a stolen report and a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Can't complain." he lied.

Sherry suddenly had so many doubts about her intentions for asking Jake to meet her. Truthfully she hadn't even expected him to agree, especially when he'd sobered up. They hadn't spoken directly for months. She thought she had a lot to say, some of it not being particularly kind or even remotely friendly. Instead Sherry realised she didn't want to be the one talking. She wanted to listen, to hear what Jake had to say about how their lives had changed over the last year. She needed to understand his choices, even if she didn't agree with them.

She took a steadying breath and saw Jake tense up.

"I'm not mad anymore Jake. I'm not even that hurt. I've been thinking a lot about what happened since China and I realised that maybe we both handled things badly."

Jake blinked, confused. "You didn't do anything wrong Sherry."

"Well, I obviously failed to see you weren't coping with your new life. I was too busy pretending we were this normal couple who occasionally went on world-saving adventures, like something out of a story. If I hadn't been so selfish then I could have helped you, or at least not pushed so hard..."

"Wait," Jake shook his head in disbelief, "You really think life with you was so hard? Sherry, I meant it when I told you that you were the only thing that has ever made me happy. I just knew you needed things from me I couldn't give you. That we had couldn't last. I tried to pretend, to hope that one day we could be that normal couple you wanted. But with you being you, and me being me..."

Sherry knew what he was insinuating, "William Birkin's daughter. Albert Wesker's son." she said dryly, "God. Will we ever escape their shadow?"

"You know any other crazy scientist types trying to take over the world?" Jake quipped, a half-hearted smirk on his lips.

Sherry met his look, her arms unfolding from where they'd been hugging her middle as she relaxed. "There's always one or two that pop up from time to time."

Jake's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Good thing they've got the likes of you back out there, kicking ass all over the place. Bet it was satisfying when you finally caught up with Ivan. Wish I could have been there to see it."

Sherry recalled the moment with something akin to glee. Bringing Ivan down had certainly been a highlight right up until they'd discovered how deep his twisted BOW fight club ran. They'd had a list of names to investigate, some of them well-known and reputable members of society. Sherry had almost fallen into despair as she realised how corrupt and bleak the world she'd thought she was helping really was. Chris had been the one to pick her up, strangely enough. But she didn't think now was the time to bring that up to Jake.

"You know, you never really explained how you got involved in all that..." Sherry pointed out.

Jake made a thoughtful sound, tempted to dismiss the conversation entirely so he could do as he'd planned, which was to show up, apologise for being a dick and leave Sherry to her life.

"You got time? It's a long story..."

Sherry smiled.

"I'm here all week..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to have this chapter reveal that Sherry was 8 months pregnant, having conceived the night Jake left and not realising until after the events with Ivan. But I figured the surprise pregnancy reveal has been done a lot. Besides, that's not what this story was supposed to be about. Now, to include an epilogue or just let the reader imagine how these two move forward...? I can't guarantee a traditional happy ending! I might come back to this story when I complete my others and expand it into a much longer fic anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four months since their day in the park. Sherry sat idly at her desk, her shoe dangling from her foot as she stared vacantly out the window. They'd found a place to grab coffee and something to eat, and Jake had talked her through everything that had happened.

It had been hard, hearing about the night he left. How he had been planning to go for days. Sherry could still remember the grim expression on his face when she'd come home and began rambling about work, assuming the reason for the half-empty bottle beside him was similar to her own need to drink. She'd known his new job had been an adjustment for him, one he struggled with, she just didn't realise how much. In her own arrogance she assumed just because she was deliriously happy with their new life that he must be too.

When it came to the big question, the one that had haunted them both for all those months, Sherry almost thought Jake wouldn't answer. Perhaps because she had finally come to terms with her pain and her anger that she could ask the question again without wanting to scream or cry about his stupid, selfish decision that Jake was able to meet her eyes and be honest.

_Four months previously..._

"I don't know. Aside from being too chicken-shit to tell you, I guess I was looking for any reason _not_ to leave."

It was a strange conversation to be having surrounded by strangers in the middle of a park, coffee in hand while Sherry finished off her chocolate coated pastry. It was almost as if they were talking about normal things, on a normal day, like a normal couple.

"And us saying we loved each other for the first time wasn't enough?"

The topic at hand was anything but normal.

"No. If anything it made me think I was making the right decision. There was no happy ending for us Sherry, surely it was better to suffer a little pain in the short-term than..."

Sherry had laughed into her coffee, a hollow sound that made Jake look away. "You think it was just a little pain?" she asked, knowing he already knew the answer. She might have been ready to let the past go but she wasn't going to pretend like it had never happened either.

Jake shook his head. "No. It was fucking unbearable. That's why, when I heard about the gig Ivan had set up, I took it. Easy money, high risk of death. Just like the good old days. It was the perfect distraction, plus it was where I felt I belonged."

Sherry 'hmm-ed' thoughtfully. She supposed it would make sense that Jake would try and go back to what he knew best. She was also a little comforted to know he'd also suffered during their break-up.

Taking a large sip of her drink Sherry grimaced at the bitterness of it before continuing their conversation, "What made you change your mind?"

Jake thought back to those days, to the feeling he'd had in his gut right from the start that he was making a mistake. Usually Jake didn't ask questions beyond what the job entailed and how much he would get paid. But with Ivan he'd gone digging, unable to ignore the voice in his head that told him there was something wrong. A voice that sounded a lot like the woman beside him.

"I heard rumours about some of their side gigs... people going missing, that sort of thing. I was going to figure out a way to tip you guys off but..."

"You got thrown to a BOW instead." Sherry stated. A few months ago she may have followed up with an 'I told you so, you went looking for trouble, what did you expect?'. Today she was merely relieved he'd made it to the hospital where she'd found him.

Jake, however, flinched at the memory, "Can't believe I made it out of that one." he said as he recalled the cold realisation that he was actually, truly... probably going to die.

"I can." Sherry interjected cheerfully, "You're always full of surprises Jake. Like coming here today... I didn't think you would."

Jake could always count on Sherry to lighten to mood.

"Almost didn't," he confessed, "I saw you sitting there and watched you for a full fifteen minutes before I made my decision."

"Creep," Sherry jested playfully as Jake shot her a sideways look. She saw the crook of his eyebrow and the hint of a smile which had her smiling back. "So that's why you were late. You had me worried..."

"I'm sorry."

Sherry gave a one-shouldered shrug, "It's okay. I get it now, I think. I just expected things to be so perfect and normal, I was willing to ignore anything else. That wasn't fair. You deserved more."

Jake paused, leaving Sherry to step ahead a few paces until she noticed he'd stopped. A group of teenagers wandered past as Jake stared at the ground and Sherry began to panic. What had she said? Was he mad at her?

"Don't ever say that. Don't apologise to me." he said eventually, his voice low and thin with something Sherry couldn't quite identify.

Opening her mouth to argue she decided against it, not wanting to scare Jake off just as things began to feel normal between them. Sherry mentally scoffed at herself. There was that word again. Normal. What even _was_ normal for them anyway.

"I'm just... being honest, Jake. I'm telling you how I feel."

Sherry felt the gap between them again. A reminder that just because the sun was shining and birds were chirping whilst children played nearby with their dogs and their friends, nothing was perfect.

_Present day..._

Sherry sighed. The beaming sunshine always made her melancholic nowadays. She thought about how they'd finished their walk discussing safer topics, avoiding anything that might dig too deep or feel too real. Their goodbyes had been awkward. Jake had hesitated, looking her over like he was committing her to memory before leaning forward to gently press his lips to her cheek. It lasted barely a second but Sherry still woke with her skin burning some mornings, the memory of him scorched there forever. Sherry had taken a breath, but he'd turned and walked away. Not that she had anything more to say, she almost didn't want the responsibility of being the one to offer up any last words between them.

It had at least given her a sense of closure and understanding, even if Jake's abrupt departure hadn't felt like a final goodbye. They were still employed by the same agency after all, the day might eventually come that they would cross paths and hopefully Jake could find a place in her life again. Even if she wasn't sure what that might be.

As the day ended Sherry signed off on her latest report and collected her things. It was as she slipped her bag over he shoulder that she heard a knock at her door.

"Miss Birkin, could I borrow you for just one second?"

Sherry turned to face the thin-lipped woman who had interrogated her about Jake's disappearance almost a year ago and her heart dropped. She usually only spoke to Sherry when there was a problem.

"Is there something wrong, Ms Johnson?"

"Oh just the usual. We've tracked down another fighting ring trying to fill the gap since Ivan's arrest. I thought I'd offer you first crack at it since you worked so well alongside the BSAA before."

Sherry brightened immediately. She'd never have thought being sent on dangerous missions like this would actually be so appealing. But then anything was better than being stuck in a tiny office all day long. Even BOWs. She could see why Leon had never been able to get out of his line of work. It becomes addictive.

"Of course I'll go, when do you need me to be ready?"

"All the details are in this file. Read it, leave it on my desk and be ready to leave in twenty-four hours."

Sherry took the papers eagerly, flipping open the folder as a hand appeared in front of her, blocking the details of the mission for a moment. Sherry looked up, confused.

"Sherry, this mission could be a big deal for you. For your future. Think about it carefully before you accept..."

The younger woman was left blinking in confusion at the cryptic warning before being left alone. The room suddenly felt a little colder as Sherry wondered what she could have meant. Was this some sort of test?

Hey eyes fell to the paper in her hands. Chris was leading mission, excellent. It looked like he'd hand-picked his team which meant he'd also requested Sherry and one other agent.

Sherry almost dropped the folder in surprise as she read the name, printed right in front of her in bold, black letters.

Jake Muller.

Was this what her boss had meant? Should Sherry turn down the job, or was this their way of testing her ability to put aside her... personal issues. Jake had been reassigned after the fiasco ten months ago as he was considered a liability. But Sherry had a sneaking suspicion her relationship with Jake wasn't as much of a secret as they'd thought. And why the hell would Chris name Jake to work with the BSAA? It could spell nothing but trouble for the lot of them.

Sherry paced the floor, reading the rest of the details of the mission. It seemed straightforward enough. There was a list of locations for planned 'events' with names of who they suspected were funding them. It would be a few weeks work at best to infiltrate and find a solid lead. It was the BSAA's job to go in and clear out the collection of BOWs from wherever they were being hoarded and Jake and Sherry were responsible for bringing in anyone profiting off the fights. She might not even have to work that closely with Jake if they had to cover different areas.

Eventually Sherry found herself outside her boss' office, her decision still unmade as she stared at the handle as if it had some magical answer for her.

Sherry wondered why she was hesitating. If any other agent had been named, would it be a problem? If she were working with Leon she'd already be packing her bags.

She knocked before opening the door. Walking confidently into the room she placed the papers on the desk and turned to where Ms Johnson was peering from her window as she looked over her shoulder at Sherry's resolute expression.

"Your flight details will be forwarded to you. Good luck, Miss Birkin."

Sherry left the office on somewhat shaky legs. She was doing this because it was her job. She had experience with these fighting rings. She was the best woman for the job.

It had nothing to do with a certain ex-mercenary. Nothing at all.

Sherry boarded the subway back to her home. She hated driving. She liked to be surrounded by people going about their lives. Usually it gave her time to think, or to pull out a book or perhaps listen to a podcast. In just a day's time she would be in another country, possibly surrounded by enemies who'd like nothing more than to spill her blood. Once she turned the key in her door and made her way to her bedroom Sherry found herself in a bit of a daze as she packed a small bag of essentials. So when her phone vibrated loudly from where she'd left it on her desk it made her jump with a small shriek. She frowned at the familiar number before opening the message. Her heart began to pound.

"You getting in on this action?"

Jake. As direct as ever.

Another message followed straight after. A picture of an airplane taken from inside a departure lounge. It looked like Jake would be the first to arrive. Sherry tapped out a message, deleted it, then tapped out another. She did this a few times until she decided to meet his nonchalant message with one of similar tone.

"Someone's got to keep you boys in line."

The seconds it took for the response to come back had her clutching the phone to her chest. Sherry was suddenly doubting whether she'd made the right decision.

Her phone notified her of another message. She took a steadying breath.

"You can try, super girl. You can try..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself...
> 
> Please subscribe if you're interested in the continuation of this story. I'm not sure if I should start a whole new fic or carry on from here...
> 
> Coming up is Jake's take on their last meeting and the night he left (eventually) as well as seeing how well he plays with others while in a mission, especially certain members of the BSAA.
> 
> Oh, and of course we need to examine the nature of his and Sherry's new 'friendship'...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I will be continuing this story on rather than creating a Part Two.

It felt like both the longest and the shortest flight Sherry had ever taken. She'd passed the time as best she could by reading up on the details of her mission and trying _not_ to keep checking her phone for messages from a certain ex-partner. From her reading it seemed Chris had been busy training up a new team and dealing with the BOW fighting ring for the last few months. Sherry was glad. He needed something to keep him focussed. Their reunion when they were sent to bring down Ivan had been bittersweet. Sherry knew that the solider who had aided in their escape from the underwater facility hadn't made it, but she didn't know the details. Chris had shared enough with her that she knew Piers had died a hero.

She wondered what Jake would make of Piers' sacrifice. He'd been so confident when he'd pulled her out of the room that harboured the Haos experiment, telling her that they were doing the right thing by leaving Chris and Piers to take on the battle alone while they escaped. Would he still feel the same way now?

Their conversation so far had remained short and referencing only the upcoming mission. Sherry felt sure that they would be able to work together again after everything. She just _wasn't_ so sure that Chris knew what he was letting himself in for by bringing Jake in on the job. Her former partner was headstrong to say the least, and could be more than a little reckless. The fact that he had personal ties to this particular mission was worrisome but Sherry assumed Jake had plenty of insider knowledge that would be of use.

And of course there was the minor detail of Chris having killed Jake's father.

Sherry peered from the small window beside her as the plane broke through the endless grey clouds. She'd spent the last few years trying not to think about Albert Wesker, which had certainly been a challenge when Jake had moved in with her. Occasionally she'd glance at Jake and he would look so much like his father it would make her stomach flip uncomfortably.

It had also been a difficult conversation when Jake found out about the ties between his father and her own. He'd gone quiet and a little distant when he'd learnt Sherry had more interaction with his own father than he ever would, and yet she could barely bring herself to speak of him. It was another thing she'd overlooked in their short time together. Sherry had hoped that knowing the kind of person his father had been would've been enough for Jake. He had been granted access to most of the information that had been collected on Wesker, including the report from Chris and a woman he'd worked with by the name of Sheva. She could still see the blank expression on his face when she'd dug up some old photographs. One with Wesker and her own father standing side by side. He'd seemed to barely react until Sherry noticed the tightness of his shoulders and the way his grey-blue eyes darkened like a storm.

Neither of them brought up the subject again.

Sherry wondered if Jake had come to terms with his lineage yet. She sighed. She of all people should know that bloodshed and carnage the likes of which their families were responsible for could never really be washed away.

As the city lights drew closer Sherry tried to clear her mind and prepare herself for what was waiting in the airport...

* * *

Jake hated crowds. People swarmed around him, dragging bags and talking loudly on their phones. He clenched his jaw tightly as a group of tourists headed his way with their camera held aloft. It took one look from him to send them scattering off elsewhere so he could be left in peace to watch the door from arrivals.

Eventually people began to filter through. Businesspeople, families, couples... he almost wanted to yell at them all to get back on the plane and leave. The city wasn't safe. There were secrets hidden in its underbelly that would make the bogeyman look like the tooth fairy in comparison.

All thoughts froze when he saw her. Blonde hair that had grown slightly longer, chopped messily around her jaw but in a way that suited her. She was dressed in her usual sensible boots, dark jeans and white blouse as she slung her carry-on bag over her shoulder. He had a a few seconds to just watch her before her eyes fell on him. Her expression switched from apprehensive to relieved to... something he knew she always did when she wasn't sure how she felt; an overly bright-eyed look with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

As she headed toward him Jake pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, holding it in front of him so she could see it clearly. She frowned before the smile grew and her blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Is that supposed to be me?" she asked, nodding her head at the paper on which he had scrawled the words "super girl" alongside a stick-figure drawing adorned with a cape.

"I thought I captured your likeness pretty well." Jake replied as he flipped the piece of paper to examine his work.

Sherry shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know, I think I'm taller."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Very funny."

"I thought so too." Jake refolded the paper and handed it to her, "A memento." he explained as she turned it over in her hands. Sherry raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Just in case I die here. I've been sitting through Redfield's team 'pep-talks'. That guy needs to learn to lighten up. If his guys need reminding on a daily basis how dangerous their job is than I think they're in the wrong line of work."

Sherry pocketed the paper as she realised what Jake meant, "So you and Chris have already been in contact without me?"

Jake could hear the worry in her voice. Her insinuation that she needed to be there between them may have bothered him had he not remembered the small instance of him pointing a gun directly at Chris' face and unloading it at the wall behind him. Simpler times, he thought dryly.

"It's fine. We're fine. You don't need to worry."

Sherry looked a little dubious but decided not to question it. Perhaps the two of them had already had time to hash out their differences. Sherry felt a coldness in her stomach when it dawned on her that there was now plenty about Jake she did not know.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You got luggage you need to collect?"

Sherry shook her head, finding that her voice had decided to fail her for the moment.

"Great," Jake said with a nod of his head, "Let's go."

He led the way through the airport just slightly ahead of her. Sherry wondered if he was putting the distance between them on purpose. Keeping her eyes ahead she tried to think of something to say to break the silence. So far their reunion wasn't nearly as strained as she'd worried it would be, but with silence came time to think.

"What's the city like?" she asked, wishing she could come up with something better than small-talk. Once they were somewhere secure they could at least discuss the mission, but until then Jake gave her quick summary of the mediocre food and overcrowded streets until Sherry spotted where they were headed and groaned.

"Really?"

Jake turned to her with a wicked grin on his face as he pulled a key from his pocket, "Sorry I couldn't hire a limo."

Sherry glared a the large black motorcycle in front of her. Her first and only time on a bike had been highly unpleasant. She was in no hurry to redo the experience.

Jake ignored her hesitance as he swung his leg over the seat. It dawned on Sherry that this was going to be the closest she'd been to him since she'd had to stitch him up on the bathroom floor. Jake brought the bike to life with a rumble, looking over his shoulder impatiently as Sherry still refused to move.

"Come on, it's the fastest way to get around. Chris is going to be pissed if we're late."

Grumbling to herself Sherry secured her bag over her shoulders and climbed on behind him. She didn't wrap her arms around him straight away though.

"Shouldn't we be wearing helmets?"

Jake shook his head, "Nah. You can see the city so much better this way. Besides, you're super girl, remember?"

"A split skull still hurts like a bitch though." she replied, much to Jake's surprise. Sherry rarely cursed. He considered that that bike may have been an unwelcome step down memory lane, but if he had to get stuck in the city traffic one more time he was going to let the BOWs have the damn place.

"Have a little faith, would ya? I've only ever crashed like, twice. Okay three times including China, but there's no chopper trying to mow us down this time."

It did not instil much confidence in her, yet Sherry found herself placing her arms around his waist and holding her breath as she felt him tense beneath her cheek.

With that they were moving. If Jake had wanted her to take in the city it was a lost cause as she kept her eyes shut tight. She was all too aware of the feel of his muscled stomach where her arms were locked in place. Her hand rested over the place she knew would feature another messy scar and she could have sworn Jake jerked a little at the touch.

At least the noise of the bike and their surroundings meant they didn't have to try and force conversation. Sherry felt a little relieved that they didn't have to fill the journey with inane chat until they reached their destination. It gave her time to think at least. So far he was behaving as if everything was normal; like they were just two old friends or work mates. It was a relief in some ways, yet Sherry could still feel a tight ball of tension in her chest that had nothing to do with the way he was winding the bike amongst the traffic.

She suddenly found herself with so many questions for him, but she didn't want to come across as the desperate ex-girlfriend who needed to know his every move since their break-up. She was also aware that 'girlfriend' was exactly a term they'd even used before. Sherry couldn't imagine calling Jake her Boyfriend either. The word was too juvenile and too weak to describe what he'd been to her.

She wondered if Jake thought about these things. She wondered what he was thinking about right then.

Hopefully his focus was on making it through the busy streets without being hit by cars that seemed to dart in and out of the lanes without warning. Jake had been right, the place was overcrowded. Sherry braved a peek at her surroundings and found the city wasn't all that different to home. It looked a little more derelict and a lot of the tall office buildings seemed to be abandoned, but there were still plenty of people going about their day.

Eventually they came to a quieter, more industrial part of the city. Jake took them down a few sideroads before driving into an underground parking garage where he finally switched off the engine. Sherry released her hold on him immediately and slid from the seat, stumbling a little on shaky legs. Jake didn't seem to notice however. He pocketed the key and pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"We can take the elevator but it looks dodgy as fuck to me. Rather not risk it."

Sherry nodded her agreement as she took in their surroundings. It looked like they were staying in an apartment complex, although it seemed pretty deserted.

"This used to house some of the workers who were employed in this area," Jake told her as they made their way up the concrete stairs which were covered in peeling paint, "The country's in a bit of a mess financially. Not a lot of work to go around. Most people moved away, the ones that could afford to anyway."

"So there are civilians here?" Sherry asked.

"It'd look a bit suspicious if a group of foreigners just took over an abandoned building, don't you think?

"Right. And what do the people who live here think of their new neighbours?"

"They're not exactly the friendly neighbouring types." Jake shrugged, "this area has its own reputation. No one who lives here wants anyone in their business, so they'll stay out of ours. We're split into two groups. You and I are here with two of Chris' team-"

" _Our_ team." Sherry corrected him.

"Right, sure. Chris is with the tech chick in the building on the other side of the street. They've set up a rota to keep a watch out on the rooftop twenty-four seven." Jake's voice was thick with irritation at the arrangement.

Sherry frowned at Jake's back, "Is that really necessary?"

"Hey, _you_ try telling Redfield. He didn't wanna hear it from me. I'd say he's getting paranoid."

"Can you blame him?"

"Suppose not. This is us." Jake told her as he pushed open a worn looking door which lead to dimly lit hall.

They passed a few closed doors before Jake pulled out another key and slid it into the lock. He pushed it open as the smell of dust and damp breezed over them, gesturing for Sherry to enter first. She spotted the bag and the supplies thrown atop the table in the centre of what should have been a living room and realised she'd missed a glaringly obvious fact.

They were rooming together.

"Kitchen's a dump. Hot water doesn't exist in this place and I'm pretty sure there's a mouse infestation. Bedroom's that way," Jake pointed to a door straight off the room they were in, "I used it last night but figured you'd prefer the privacy. I'll set up on this torture device for now." he told her, throwing himself down on a rickety looking sofa and patting the dusty cushions beside him. "What d'ya think? Home sweet home, eh?"

Sherry stared before blinking hard as the dust reached her eyes. She told herself that was why they watered as she began to sneeze.

Who's idea was it to put them together? Chris'?

No, Sherry thought, he was focussed on the mission. If Claire had even told him about Jake and Sherry's... history... he wasn't the type to pull a prank like this. Perhaps it was just pot-luck, or because they worked for the same agency. Either way Jake didn't seem in the least bit bothered to be sharing quarters with her again. In fact he'd been acting so normal the entire time it was like the last year of their lives hadn't even happened.

The voice of her boss came back to her, warning her of the importance of this job.

"Sounds good to me." Sherry tried to smile.

Jake brought both hands down on his thighs with a loud slap, his feet fidgeting for a second as he eyed the room with disdain. "Well, the sooner we get the job done the sooner we can get out of this hellhole." From inside his jacket pocket Jake pulled out an earpiece and fixed it in place with an uncomfortable grimace.

"Yo, Big Red to Boulder Shoulders, do you copy?"

Sherry's eyes widened as Jake grinned and pointed to the table. Snatching up the small box that held her own earpiece Sherry also fixed it in place as dread flooded through her. This was a bad idea. This _whole thing_ was a bad idea.

"... and I told you not to call me that. Over."

"Well I'm sure as shit not about to call you Captain. Just doing as you asked and letting you know Yellow Bird is here, safe and sound."

"Are the code names really necessary?" Sherry sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hadn't had a headache in years but she could feel the pulsing warning signs behind her eyes.

"-Nope."

"-No."

Both men answered simultaneously.

"Then why?" Sherry mouthed to Jake.

"Because. It's. Fun." he mouthed back with exaggerated gestures.

Sherry had to wonder if he had always been this way and she'd been too enamoured with him to notice.

"Anyway, it's good to see you again Sherry. I'll give you some time to get organised and we'll rendezvous in an hour."

As Chris spoke Jake pointed to something in the corner of the room. Sherry spotted a small camera she'd missed before and waved hesitantly. Chris really was paranoid. Great, she thought. Just what was missing from an unexpected house-share with her ex. An audience.

The transmission was cut abruptly, leaving the two of them with an hour to fill.

"The rest of your gear is in the bedroom." Jake informed her. "I'll make us some coffee while you get sorted."

He stood to make his way back down the narrow hall that led to both the kitchen and the entrance. As he passed by her Sherry couldn't shake the feeling that he was trying to put as much space between them as was physically possible in their cramped accommodations. Suddenly feeling fatigued and unwilling to think about the situation any more she pushed open the bedroom door and decided to prepare herself for the meeting with Chris instead.

The room was dull like the rest of the apartment. A small double bed was pushed up against the wall with supplies piled upon it. Another door led to the bathroom and if Sherry's suspicions were correct, it was the only one they had.

There was only so much time she could spend freshening up. Eventually she had no choice but to pull her gun holster over her shoulders, which she covered with a navy blazer, splash some cold water on her face and walk back into her shared living quarters.

Jake had already retaken his seat on the couch and was sipping a mug of steaming black coffee. He pointed to the table where a matching mug was waiting.

"No cream or sugar I'm afraid." he told her.

Sherry breathed in the bitterness of the drink as she decided a caffeine fix was just what she needed right now. She clutched the beverage between her hands, finding comfort in its warmth.

"So you should probably get me caught up on what I need to know before we meet up with Chris." Sherry pointed out, glad to have something to talk about.

Jake didn't hesitate to get straight down to business. Sherry remembered this about him, that even though he could be reckless and impulsive he was damn good at what he did. "We've been waiting on the list of suspected locations for the next 'event' to be narrowed down. We know it's somewhere in the city, but the intel hasn't been very specific."

"Why here?" Sherry asked.

"The area's not doing too good. Work is scarce, crime's skyrocketing." Jake paused as he took a large mouthful of his coffee, swallowing noisily. Sherry remembered how he'd always liked it piping hot. "It's the perfect place to set up and draw desperate people in with the promise of a high cash flow. Chris has got the intel on who we suspect is heading up this particular ring."

Sherry nodded along as he spoke, coming to rest against the table as she continued, "How do they get the BOWs into the city?" Since the city was so busy it was hard to imagine how anyone could sneak BOWs around unnoticed.

"That's the million dollar question. My bet is the docks. City used to export goods via ships all the time until most of the industrial sector collapsed. The waterways around here have been abandoned for about a decade. It got taken over by crime syndicates dealing in drugs, weapons and according to the rumours even human trafficking. I'm guessing they pay off anyone who comes sniffing around asking questions, or dump them at the bottom of the river."

Sherry tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach as Jake spoke. She didn't want to think about how or why he understood the inner workings of an organisation like this. He'd once tried to explain why he'd gotten involved with Ivan all those months ago, that he'd thought it was an easy way to make money by rounding up a few BOWs and letting them take each other out in a controlled environment. 'Everyone was winner' he'd said. Except when something sounded too good to be true, it usually was. He'd tried to back out, which was why Ivan had arranged to have him silenced by throwing him to what should have been a certain death. He'd underestimated Jake. People usually did.

"Are they still using people in their fights?" Sherry asked. She'd seen the reports after Ivan's arrest, the testimonies from families who'd lost loved ones whilst in his employment. It had been difficult to prove any responsibility on his part due to the lack of evidence. He'd never admitted to what he did with the bodies.

"That's what the rumours say." Jake said grimly, "You've got the surface level organisation that lets anyone with cash in their pocket place a bet, and then there's the _real_ events. The ones rich folk pay top-dollar for a front-seat viewing. _That's_ what we need to get to."

"And Chris has a plan to do that?"

"Sure hope so, otherwise why else are we in this dump?"

Sherry swirled the hot liquid in her mug thoughtfully before looking to where Jake sat with his chin resting in his palm, his eyes fixed on the other side of the room. She realised he'd barely looked at her whilst talking. It was unsettling, this pretence of normality while they both knew it was anything but.

"Jake... you and Chris..." Sherry began cautiously, wanting to test the waters before their meeting. She trusted Jake to control himself around Chris, but was he ready to take his orders?

He waved her off before she could finish, seeming bored of any further discussion. "Look I was just messing with him before. We're good."

"Really?" Sherry remembered the way Jake's hands had trembled the day he'd held the gun to Chris' face. She hadn't seen him shaken like that before even when up against the Ustanek.

"We've got the same cause right? Bring down the bad guys. Everything else is... in the past."

Sherry wasn't sure that she believed him. But if the two of them hadn't come to blows already than she hoped they could at least get through the mission without any problems. She'd try and speak to Chris alone when she could, just to make sure he was really ready to handle Jake's 'unique' partnership style.

It was as she was thinking about just who had given this mission the all clear without considering the potential consequences that Jake finally allowed himself to look at her. To really look. His glances had been fleeting so far, the very sight of her since she'd walked through the doors at the airport had brought up memories Jake had worked hard to repress. His mind wandered back to his conversation with Claire, the one they'd had before his drunken misdial to Sherry which had led to their meeting in the park.

Jake had been a coward, skirting around Sherry's questions with answers he knew would would satisfy her enough to end her interrogations. But he hadn't asked after her or how she had been since he'd thrown a grenade into their lives. Claire had hinted that she wasn't doing too well, but Sherry's usual cheery demeanour that day hadn't given anything away. So he didn't go digging for information he didn't want to hear. Instead he'd returned to his work and continued to keep his ear to the ground along with TerraSave's very own Claire Redfield. Jake wondered if Claire had told Sherry what Jake was up to? That the intel she had shared with Claire was also being passed on to himself? He doubted it. Sherry would no doubt have had something to say about the whole thing by now.

"Well that's good to hear." Sherry finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Did you two ever talk about..."

Jake waited for her to say it, but it seemed she lost her nerve.

"That fact that he killed my father. No. I read the report. Didn't seem like was much else to talk about after that."

Sherry wasn't sure why she'd brought it up. Albert Wesker had been one of the subjects they'd avoided discussing. _She'd_ avoided discussing. Perhaps if she hadn't been so damn scared to burst the happy little bubble she'd found herself in Jake wouldn't have felt the need to vanish into thin air.

A distracting tone in her ear alerted her to an incoming transmission from Chris. From the look on Jake's face he'd heard the same.

"We're doing a sweep of the perimeter. Meet us in the underground garage. Ten minutes."

"He always this bossy?" Jake asked with an arched brow as he reluctantly heaved himself from the couch.

Sherry rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh Jake, still can't stand being told what to do huh?"

"Hey, I can take instruction when necessary. You should know that-"

If the temperature in the room could have dropped any further the remnants of Sherry's coffee would have frozen over. Jake caught himself quickly, shutting his mouth with a snap. It was too late. Sherry blushed as she realised what he was referencing.

"I mean-"

Sherry shook her head, her heart pounding as she tried to will the blood to leave her cheeks. "No... I remember. If you could be that, er, receptive to instruction in the field I think we'll be good."

The moment was undeniably awkward. Jake had forgotten himself in his attempt to be overly casual. He still wasn't sure where he and Sherry stood with each other. They were friendly, but not friends. He'd hoped to keep it strictly professional, but as usual his mouth and his brain weren't on the same page.

"We should go." Sherry finished, walking from the room as calmly as she could. She didn't look back as Jake followed after her.

If this was going to work they were going to have to put down some ground rules, Sherry thought. Rule number one; no mentioning of their previous less-than-professional exploits.

As Sherry headed back toward the stairwell she was already giving herself a second rule to follow as her skin tingled and she felt a familiar heat begin to niggle: no _thinking_ about less-than-professional exploits either.

Perhaps this mission wasn't going to be as straight-forward as she'd hoped.


End file.
